1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a card device, such as an SD card and a PC card.
2. Background Art
FIG. 8a is a schematic perspective view of a card device. FIG. 8b is a schematic exploded view of the card device. The card device 40 includes a circuit board 41, a card casing 42 that accommodates the circuit board 41, and external connection means (a connector) 43, which will be described below.
The card casing 42 includes a front casing piece 44 that covers the front side of the circuit board 41 and a back casing piece 45 that covers the back side of the circuit board 41. The front casing piece 44 and the back casing piece 45 are assembled together to form the card casing 42. If the front casing piece 44 and the back casing piece 45 are both made of resin material, they are assembled together by, for example, the following process. That is, first, peripheral walls 46 and 47 provided on the front casing piece 44 and the back casing piece 45, respectively, are brought into contact with each other at the edges thereof. Then, the portions of the peripheral walls 46 and 47 that are in contact with each other are bonded to each other by, for example, ultrasonic welding so that the front casing piece 44 and the back casing piece 45 are integrated with each other. Thus, the card casing 42 is manufactured.
The external connection means 43 electrically connects electric circuits on the circuit board 41 to an external device. The external connection means 43 is disposed at an end of the card casing 42, and a connecting end face of the external connection means 43 is exposed at an end face of the card casing 42.
See BRANSON, “TECHNICAL INFORMATION Ultrasonic Welding” for background information on ultrasonic welding.
The card device 40 shown in FIG. 8a is capable of being inserted into and pulled out from a card slot formed in an apparatus like a personal computer as necessary. In the process of mounting the card device 40 into the apparatus like a personal computer through the card slot thereof, the card device 40 is, for example, inserted into the card slot while the card device 40 is held by fingers. In the process of removing the card device 40 from the apparatus like a personal computer through card slot thereof, the card device 40 is pulled out from the card slot while the card device 40 is held by fingers. Thus, the card device 40 is inserted or pulled out while the card device 40 is held by fingers.
The card casing 42 of the card device 40 is formed by, for example, molding a resin material. Therefore, the card casing 42 has smooth surfaces. Consequently, the fingers easily slip on the card casing surfaces when the card device 40 is inserted or pulled out, which causes a problem that the card device 40 is cumbersome to handle and can possibly be damaged.